The life of America and Maxon:After the wedding
by Bluefriend20
Summary: This fanfic is about the challanges America and Maxon face after they get married
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Maxon**

"America? Are you ok?" I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"I'm ok Maxon. Just go back to bed" She called out from the closed bathroom door. I quickly started to try and open the door to get to her but she kept on saying to go away. Finally when she came out of the restroom I asked her what happened.

"I'm fine Maxon. It's probably just a bug." She said walking back to the bed.

"Well in the morning your going to see ." I bluntly said to her.

"Fine. I will but you have to go your meetings you've missed many due to our honeymoon." She said kissing my nose

"Ok but I demand that you tell me what you have right after you get out of the doctors." I said to kissing her.

"I will, your royal husbandness." She said grinning. After that I watched her sleep in my arms and thought of how lucky I was to find her;slowly but surely drifted off to sleep holding my wife.

**America**

That morning when I woke up Maxon had already left. It was around 7AM my doctors appointment was at 7:30.I told Maxon that I would tell him if I had a bug or something as soon as I was done with my appointment. But the more I thought about my symptoms I realized, I was Pregnant. I had morning sickness, I was tired all the time, and if I looked closely my hands and feet they were swollen.

Me and Maxon have only been married for 8 months and now we are adding a new member to the family. While I was getting ready Maxon came into the room.

"America? Are you still here?" He said looking around the room

" Yes. I'm getting ready for my appointment." I said getting out of my chair and walking towards him

"I got some time off that way I can go with you. " He told me smiling from ear to ear.

"No Maxon you are going to catch up on your stuff, you have missed way too many meetings" I said said to him pulling in for a kiss, he did not refuse but I had to persuade him to not come with me to the appointment.

Finally, after I was done getting ready and walking to the doctors the rebel alarm went off, I immediately went to the nearest safe room. Once I got into the safe room Maxon was there pacing around the room looking for me. I quickly ran up to him and hugged him.

"Where were you?" he frantically asked

"I was heading to my doctor appointment when it went off." I said hugging him even firmer. The rebel alarm hadn't gone off in 7 months and now they decided to attack. Finally after a while of waiting a guard came down to tell us that we were free to go. But as soon as we were about to leave, I said " Maxon I think I might be pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

America

I looked at Maxon's face in awe. "Ar-ar-are you sure." He started sputtering

"No but I have all the symptoms of being pregnant. I was going to ask Dr. Cole today, but the rebel alarm went off"I told him trying to talk in a calming voice.

"Well"he said rubbing his chin

I stood there watching him trying to take it all in. Finally I got tired of waiting for him to process the information so I was about to start up the stairs when a firm hand grabbed my waist and pulled me in.

"We're having a baby!" Maxon said kissing me.

"Yes. We're having a baby!" I said to him grinning.

From that moment on he was so protective of me even though we didn't even know if I was pregnant.

Maxon

I was stunned by the fact that America might be pregnant I was just 20 years old and America was 17 which was quite young in my opinion.

"We still don't know if I'm pregnant Maxon. We need to go see to make sure if its true or not" America said looking into my eyes and me looking into her beautiful blue eyes.I couldn't help but think about a baby girl with her hair and eyes.

"Max-Max-Maxon?" America said waving her hand in my face

"Yes,dear?" I said coming into focus

"you did hear me we can go to see right know!" She said in a exciting voice

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said pulling her up the stairs and hearing her giggle all the way up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Maxon**

As I dragged America up to the hospital wing there was a bunch of stuff messed up in the palace but, i just wanted to know if we were having a baby or not.

"Maxon slow down I'm wearing heels." America said starting to slow down and giggle.

"No, I want to get there as soon as possible,I want to know if something is in there." I stopped and placed my hand on America stomach. She grabbed my hand and said "if theres not a baby then we'll start trying For real." she said cupping my face with one hand.

"Promise?" I said to her looking in her eyes

"Promise."She said started to kiss me

After a while of thinking about a baby in our life we went to the hospital wing and was there waiting for us.

"Your Majesties" He said bowing to us

"Hello . I'm here to do a check up and to see if I'm pregnant." America said looking at me then back to .

"Oh Well then. King Maxon?" he said looking at me.

"Yes?" I said a little worried

"Im sorry to say but you'll have to wait out here until the Queen is done with her check up." he said pointing his had in the waiting area.

I looked at America and said "Tell me after your done." And i started walking toward a chair.

**America **

It felt weird not have Maxon with me in the room.

"Ok can you go into the restroom and pee in this cup." said to be handing me a little cup.

After I was done I handed the cup to and he said "Ok then this will determine if your pregnant or not. Pink means pregnant" he stuck a little stick into the cub and I closely watched it turn pink. I couldn't wait to tell Maxon that I was actually pregnant.

"Well would you look at that. Congratulations Queen America!" said to me smiling.

Now the only thing was to tell Maxon but I didn't just want to tell him I wanted to surprise him even though he knows that I might be pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

America

It was one week until Maxon's 21st birthday and I still hadn't told him that I was pregnant. I couldn't help but think about it when he was in the room.

"What's wrong dear?" Maxon said walking up to me.

"Nothing, just thinking that's it" I said smiling at him. And getting up myself. He could tell that I was getting more tired by the day

"Are you sure?" He said tilting his head a little.

"Yes I'm sure Maxon just a little tired and thinking that's it." I said to him looking into his eyes.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked trying to change the subject and it worked.

"I don't need anything I have everything I want" he said locking me into a kiss

"I knew you would say that." I said smirking at him. When all of a sudden a guard came in and said "Queen America your needed in the women's room" I excused him and went down there with Maxon following behind me even though I told him he wouldn't get permission from me to go in. When I got in the room and Marlee was waiting for me.I had already told Marlee that I was pregnant and wanted to surprise Maxon.

"So this is what i'm thinking you can give him a gift in your room in the morning and have cute stuff on the top that you actually got him; then on the bottom is a tee shirt that says world's greatest dad." Marlee said to me shoving the tee shirt into my hands.

"So what do you think?" She said looking at me

"I think its perfect" I said to her grinning

1 Week Later

Maxon

I woke up to America in my arms saying 'Happy Birthday' I gently kissed her on her head.

"I have a present for you." She said smiling and getting up out of bed.

"You didn't have to get me anything. Your all I'll ever need." I said smiling at her watching her walk off into her closet. She came out with a bag that was about a medium size.

"Open it." She said smiling. I started taking out the tissue paper and looked in the bag there was her and me standing at the altar looking into each others eyes on our wedding day, a couple of cufflinks I could tell she was running out of ideas to get me so she got me those but I loved them, and something at the very bottom of the bag it looked like a tee shirt of something. I grabbed the shirt out of the bag and looked at it. It says 'World's Greatest Dad' I looked at America and i could see the tears in her eyes she was nodding like telling me that it was true.

"Flip it on the back." She said trying to hold back her tears. On the back it said 'Due in April 2314' I looked at her again seeing that she was now crying.

"Is this real?" I said in nodded her head in approval, I grabbed her in a hud and said, "We're having a baby!" then it came to me that we were actually having a baby. I pulled America away from me taking her beautiful face in and said with a smile, "How long have you known?"

"Since we went to see ." she confessed smiling. After that I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day.

**Hey Guys! Sorry I havent been posting as often but here's Chapter 4. I will come out with Chapter 5 on Friday or Saturday it depends. I hope you like it. And please tell me in a review about your thoughts and suggestions on America and Maxon's life. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maxon

Me and America had chosen a nursery for the baby. It was right next to our room. America was now 4 months and the more she grew I couldn't help but think about if I was going to be a bad father. 'What if I turn out like my father, what if the baby doesn't love me' kept playing in my head.

"What are you doing?" America said bringing me out of my daze

" just thinking" I told her

She came up behind me and said "your going to be a great father." Like she knew what I was thinking.

"What if I turn out like my father." I said looking into her eyes.

"Maxon Schreave. Your going to be a great father." She said gently. At that very moment I knew she was going to be the greatest mother in the world.

America

My belly was growing like crazy these past few weeks and it was time to find out the gender.

" Are you sure you want to find out the gender without Maxon." Marlee said to me while we were walking to the doctor office.

" no we're finding out together." I said gently.

"How Maxon isn't even..." I finally clicked in her brain that I wanted her to go a gender reveal


	6. Hello

Hi Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating I'm stressed with school and graduation around the corner. I will try to update more often and I may not get on my post dates. Thank you for reading. And please let me know in a comment what I should do with the story.


	7. Chapter 6

"you really want me to through you a gender revel!" Marlee says to me as were waiting for the doctor to get us. "yes. I don't want to know without Maxon there so can you trough it?" I say getting impatient. "Ok. Ok. Then it will be tomorrow." she says sure of herself "What! you want to plan it in one day! how are you going-"She cuts me off " well i already know you want it to be close family and friends. So, I was thinking inviting your Mom and your siblings except and Lucy. Your maids and Carter and Me." as she's telling me this comes into the room. "Your Majesty I see that you are ready shall we begin?" I stand up and walk into the room nodding my head at . Maxon told me if you didn't want to speak at a moment just nod your head, I said it was stupid but it works. I get on the exam table and Marlee is still going on about what she's going to do for the revel. "Ok this might be a little cold." says to me putting some gel on my stomach. Once she gets it on Marlee finally stops talking and pays attention and there on the screen you can see my baby. And i cant help but think that this baby is going to be so loved.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning Im excited because Maxon is on my stomach mumbling " I don't care what gender you are,But please be a boy" at that moment the baby kicks me so I'm guessing its a boy. "Good Morning." I say as Maxon is getting off me. " Good Morning my love." he says kissing me and putting one hand on my stomach. As i get up he says " What time is it?" "7:02" I say looking at the clock. "What time is the revel?" he asks looking at me with a sad face that I'm getting out of bed. "8:00 and don't give me that look you know it takes me more time to get ready now." "Fine but at least give me a hug" he gets out of bed i cant help but notice his hair is all messed up and It reminds me of why i fell in love with him. He comes up to me and gives me a hug and kiss that last way longer than it should of but i didn't mind. I pull back saying "Ok. You had your hug can i go get dressed now?" he grins and goes to the bed again while i get ready. Once I'm done getting ready I go down to the gardens and there is all my family,Marlee and Carter,and Aspen and Lucy. Everyones so excited that when Maxon arrives Marlee hands us both a popper that has the gender. Me and Maxon get next to each other and everyone yells "3…2…1…" I pull it with all my force and out comes blue confetti I look at Maxon and give him a hug and say "were having a boy!" He smiles and gives me a kiss.


End file.
